Lessons
by Marty21
Summary: Legolas begins to learn archery, as trouble arises in the forest of his home completed
1. Walk through the woods

(Disclaimer: Yup, most of this is not mine, just thought I'd let you know that I knew)  
  
*For my own purposes, Legolas is equal to about 7 years old in our standards (about 400 in his world); Sildulin is 14 (900) and Kaimelar is 16 (1100), but it's all relative, just wanted to kind of give reference points*  
  
It was quite a sight to behold, the great dark haired elven warrior, and the little blond one marching at his side; each with a bow slung over their shoulder, and a full quiver of arrows strapped to their backs. But for as out of place as the time seemed, when taking them in, one had to admire the sight and find it, strangely, quite natural a thing to regard.  
  
Up to this point the young elf had remained quiet, trying to mimic the dignified stride of the elder warrior, but now, feeling he had succeeded in his attempt, he wanted to get down to serious matters: firing his first arrow, the act he had been eagerly awaiting for, for sometime. But this walk, as walks normally seemed to do, was taking far too long for the little one's patience. Where was Verya taking him? Rivendell? Although the thought of playing with the twin's seemed inviting enough, but no, not today, not when he was going to finally be able to learn how to be an archer.  
  
"Ver?" The elder warrior looked down quizzically at his young protégé, he lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think we are there yet?" Legolas asked, looking up with eyes pleading. Verya shook his head, no matter how old this one got, he retained such an aura of innocence about him, it was something the warrior very much admired. He himself, having no children, he felt a certain tenderness to the young one, well in fact all Thranduil's children; he felt somewhat like a surrogate uncle. Which was nice, this way he could have all the fun he wished with the children, and enjoy most of their antics, without the responsibility of a reprimand afterwards. "When do you think we will be there?"  
  
"When we arrive." Legolas furrowed his brow; unable to hide the fact this answer perturbed him, just like an adult to speak in codes. He let out a breath and contended himself with the fact he could be walking forever, at least he didn't give him the dreaded answer of, we are almost there, when in fact they were not.  
  
"Did Kai hit the target in the center his first time? Cause he told me he did." Legolas asked, showing some of the apprehension he had been feeling. For the night before, when he had spoken to his older brother, he was told of how Kaimelar had been the only elf in recorded history to hit the target dead center his first time. Legolas now felt pressure to perform just as well.  
  
"Is that what Kaimelar told you?" the elder raised his eyebrow once more, it was funny that he had told his brother that since it was the farthest thing from the truth. Kaimelar was notorious for his poor nerves, once the slightest bit of pressure was placed on him, Kaimelar would crack. Perhaps he was just too smart for one his age, to perceptive to the failure that could occur; he and Legolas were polar opposites (not that Legolas was dull minded, in fact he was quite clever when he wanted to be), but Legolas was much more carefree, slightly less understanding of the ways of the world then his slightly on edge brother. It was all circumstances, Verya thought, as he watched the little elf march on beside him.  
  
"Do you think I hit the target in the center too?" he asked with his gaze remaining forward, for that was how it seemed to him warriors talked; he thought it funny that they would not turn their heads to look at the person, but if that's what warriors did then he too would.  
  
"I do not doubt for a moment that you will prove to be skilled at archery."  
  
"Why?" Even though it made Legolas proud to hear that, he wondered what he had done previously to gain Verya's confidence.  
  
"Because I know you, and I've learned you to be a very determined and strong young elf. Those are traits that are required when learning such a thing as this." It also helped that the young one had spent the greater part of his days watching the older elves as they trained, Verya assumed he had picked up on a few pointers in watching, as well as through the advise he had gotten from the older elves when he would bombard them with questions during breaks. They were all more than willing to aid the prince in his quest for knowledge, enjoying the attention and admiration the little on so willingly gave.  
  
They continued walking in silence once again, Verya noticed that the small elf had put a strand of his blond hair in his mouth; as was his custom when he did not understand something, or was upset by something, Thranduil was hastily trying to break his son of that habit. But no matter how often they tried, it seemed to persist through the years, Verya didn't mind so much, for now he was warned that another question was about to come.  
  
"Ver?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How come I don't learn with the other elves my age?" The question had been bothering him for quite some time, especially since he was eager to meet more elves to play with, not that he didn't love spending time with his family, but now that he was older he wished to make more friends.  
  
"Because other elves your age are not learning how to use a bow and arrow yet, but when they begin you will enter classes with them." Even since certain events had occurred in the past years, Thranduil had begun to insist his youngest son learn some way to defend himself, learning he could not force him, even if he tried, to stay within the safe haven of home. So, if danger were to occur, he wanted his son to be protected; Verya agreed, it seemed with a child so apt to get himself in to trouble it would be necessary to teach him a way to get out of it.  
  
"That will be fun." Legolas said, it would not be too much longer till that day came; and soon the excitement of being so young and learning archery took hold of him again. He only hoped he could prove to be as good as his brother. The two entered a clearing, it was not the archery fields he had frequented when he was younger; the targets were much closer, the field clearer, less to intercept your arrow before it reached the target. But Legolas did not mind, cause they had finally gotten to the place where he was going to be taught to be an archer.  
  
***Hope you enjoyed that short start of the story. I would love it if you reviewed, but if you do, please do be kind, criticism is totally welcomed, just not meanness.*** 


	2. The fight

*I am disclaiming here and now*  
  
"I am pulling hard!" Legolas insisted, beginning to strain as he tried pulling to bow string back father. They had been doing this for hours, pulling the string, and then releasing, then pulling again; and still Verya had allowed for no arrow. First you must get the motion of pulling the bow, Legolas, he insisted in a voice that sounded much like his father's when he was getting lectured too. Learning to be an archer was proving to be very dull indeed. And now, to top things off, Verya was forcing him to pull the string even harder? Did he not realize how tired his little arms were getting, Legolas could only take so much; his patience with the elder warrior was growing thin, only his affection for the Elven Captain, and his own naturally sweet disposition on life kept him from exploding with frustration.  
  
"Just a little more for me Legolas, we must make your hands and arms stronger so the flow of the bow becomes more natural," he instructed, though was certain he was repeating words he had spoken before. He know understood why they waited to the young elves were older before teaching them this skill, they had not the concentration to focus on the tedious matters that had to be dealt with, when learning such a precise art. This was also the reason Verya liked to steer clear of instructing the beginners, rather leaning his aid to the older, more mature and advanced students; much easier on his nerves. He frowned as he saw the younger elf's arm begin to quiver as the stain began to overtax his slight form, "Alright, you can relax. I think we have had enough for today."  
  
"Enough?" Legolas asked, his eyebrow raised, reminding Verya of the child's father when he gave a look of reprimand to one of his children.  
  
"Would you like to try again?"  
  
"I would," the answer surprised Verya for he was certain Legolas wanted nothing more to do with pulling back the bow string for the time being, "but I would like to try with an arrow this time." His annoyance with the tedium laced his voice; Verya took a breath, attempting not be insulted by the tone.  
  
"I think that is not so wise right now. You will not be able to hit a target without the basic tools." Please do not pout like that, Verya begged silently, staring as he saw Legolas' displeasure illustrated on his face.  
  
"But Kai do it!" It had been a long while since Verya had heard that voice, Legolas' baby voice, which was not oft used, except in extreme circumstance, in which one was made well aware of the child's unhappiness at what was going on. Verya was not as equipped as the King or even as Legolas' siblings, in handling such situations, he was supposed to be the good guy, he was never the one whom Legolas got upset with. How would he keep Legolas happy but make him understand? He couldn't just let the child walk all over him, he was a warrior for Valar's sake, a child should be easy compared to the orcs he had faced in his lifetime. But for some reason, as he stood there, he realized perhaps if he was given the option in the future he would take the orcs.  
  
"Kaimelar did no such thing. He was lying to you."  
  
"Kai no lie!" The little one shouted, stomping his foot on the ground to make clear his point. Although Legolas thought in the rational side of his brain it was possible his older brother enhanced the truth a bit, he was much to upset to hear any of it. He wanted to shoot an arrow and tell his ada, and his brother and his sister; he was so excited this morning about it all, and now all his hopes for the afternoon had been deflated.  
  
"Don't yell Legolas!" Verya spat, trying to gain control of the situation, turning his head to each side, hoping someone would be there, but also glad no one was, for the mere embarrassment he would feel, even great elf warriors could fall victim to vanity; imagine what his troops would think if they saw the young prince panicking him, as he was. There was a reason he never became a parent, this might have been it.  
  
Legolas looked up and took a calming breath; perhaps it was time to take a different approach to this. He opened his blue eyes wide, giving Verya the sweetest, most innocent look he could muster. "I like you best, Verya." He said kindly, taking hold of the older elf's hand, "I shoot arrow now?"  
  
"Legolas, I would very much like to allow you to shoot an arrow, but you would merely get frustrated, since you would not hit the target." The child quickly dropped his hand; perhaps he should not have put that in such a way, judging from the look of insult on Legolas' face.  
  
"I hit target," he said in a low growl, he did not like being slighted like that. It hurt him that the elf he so looked up to, would say such a thing to him, now it was going to be, simply put, a battle to regain his young pride. Verya shifted uncomfortably on his feet, how he disliked being left alone with young upset children. Yes, he decided a troop of orcs were much less scary than this little blond haired elf standing cross armed in front of him.  
  
***Slowly but surely this story comes along, please enjoy.*** 


	3. Kaimelar's plot

***This is officially disclaimed***  
  
It had been a long uncomfortable walk home, more for Verya than Legolas, whom seemed content enough to walk home giving the taller warrior death glances every so often. Verya was more than relieved when the sight of the palace doors finally stood before them, he had reached a sanctuary at last; by the end of the day Legolas will have forgotten this incident, he though, or rather prayed. He hated having the little prince so upset with him, though when he thought back it was really all Legolas' fault, if he had just seen his side, been a little more rational about the situation, no problems would have arisen. But, fortunately for the little elf, Verya was much to big to place blame, and much to kind to truly get angered by the little one's behavior, which for as cute as he looked, was poor, and much more rude, indeed.  
  
The two parted company upon entering the foyer, in the most unpleasant of manners, as Legolas proceeded to stomp up the stairs without so much of a word to Verya, who remained standing and watch as the little elf disappeared from his view; all this happened under the observant eye of King Thranduil, who despite himself remained bemused by the sight of his most trusted warrior and friend, frazzled by the behavior of a child.  
  
"Nice time, I presume." He remarked coyly, approaching the other elf. Verya frowned, slightly self-consciously, well aware he could share with his friend his woes of the afternoon, but at the same time, not wanting to loose the respect of his King; or gain the ridicule of him, is more the truth.  
  
"I suppose something went wrong along the way," he said, somewhat to himself. Thranduil put his arm around his friend's shoulders, dragging him towards his study for them to have a talk, it was but time till the poor Captain would encounter the scorn of his youngest, the King had always thought sadly; it is hard to remain in the favor of a young one's eyes forever.  
  
"You do not know?" Upon entering his study, the King guided his friend to two comfy armchairs, each sitting.  
  
"He wanted to shoot an arrow, and I tried to explain to him why he could not just yet." Thranduil nodded, that would be a source of conflict wouldn't it? He remained quiet though, letting the Verya sort through his thoughts, beginning to regain some of his composure and dignity, that had been lost when under the assault of Legolas' sneering glances. "I really don't know what into him, he was not the Legolas I know. He was acting, well, he was acting like a."  
  
"A spoiled prince?" Thranduil finished, he having to deal with Legolas', well all his children's, occasional royal moods; an act he himself was not innocent from; and whether royal or not, behavior that most elves or humans, or any creature for that matter, would now and again slip into.  
  
"Do not say it so loudly, he will hear." Verya spoke, hushing his friend from saying such cruel things. It would so no good to have Legolas feeling bad about himself.  
  
"It will do good to have him hear. You mustn't always try to protect him; if you coddle him as such, he will undoubtedly grow to be known only as the spoiled son of Thranduil; and a royal pain in both our necks." Verya nodded, heeding what sounded to be reasonable advice; but there was still that side of him, saying that Legolas' was but a child and ought to be made a fuss of and treated most kindly; he hated seeing those blue eyes filled with tears. At this moment he did not feel to have the heart of a warrior, rather that of a tender kitten. How did Thranduil do it, for the thought of proper parenting troubled him to know end. What was it to be a proper caretaker? How did one raise a child? He rested his face in his hands, rubbing his eyebrows in thought and confusion:  
  
What was he to do tomorrow?  
  
***  
Legolas continued his stomping till he reached his older brother's door and began knocking incessantly, now willing to stop till the door was opened.  
  
"Hey, I heard you the first time." A voice called from inside the room.  
  
"Kai, open the door!" Legolas insisted. He heard the reluctant footsteps make the way to the door; Legolas did not wait for his brother to invite him in, pushing past the taller form of his brother and sitting upon the bed waiting for his brother to rejoin him. Instead, though, his brother remained standing in the open door frame with an amused expression on his face, he should not have been enjoying it this much, should he?  
  
"Trouble, Legolas?" he asked coyly, shutting the door and sitting beside his brother.  
  
"Yes, trouble!" Legolas exclaimed, jumping from the bed in agitation, pacing up and down the room, as his father did when he was bothered by delegations.  
  
Kaimelar tried not to laugh; it would not do to have Legolas angry with him as well as Verya. He shook his head, feeling bad for the elder elf, for whom he had the utmost respect and affection for, but sometimes, well sometimes, Kaimelar just felt the need enact revenge for all the times Verya had reminded him of blunders of the past, was it his fault that his hands were sweaty and he let the arrow slip, slip right into Helyanwe's horse's rump, causing it to speed of with her screaming upon it. It was she who caused this whole mess with Legolas to begin in the first place, with Helyanwe's and Verya's of course.  
  
It had been no secret to his friends and, to Kaimelar's dislike, his family that he had been keen on a secret dark haired beauty, that being Helyanwe; the two had none each other for quite awhile, and since their first meeting, Kaimelar knew he was in love, but hadn't the guts to admit it to her, or make any indication in the slightest which would reveal his secret. But as it was, the two were taking a stroll round the palace grounds, when Verya spotted them, and always up for a good time, went over to the eldest child of Thranduil, and reminisced about the time he had spooked his own horse, unintentionally, lost control and fell off, knocking himself senseless during their most recent patrol of the Mirkwood borders. Helyanwe laughed in the most kindly of fashions, well aware of her dear friend's fault, but Kaimelar had turned a deep crimson, and for the rest of the day spoke not a word, leaving Helyanwe to entertain herself the rest of the afternoon they spent together. So, for that incident, Kaimelar repaid the Elven Captain through Legolas, telling him how he had hit the target his first time round, well aware Legolas would not even be using an arrow for his first few lessons. He knew his baby brother all too well.  
  
"Well, tell me what happened?" Kaimelar coaxed, bringing his little brother to his lap.  
  
"Nothing! Ver told me," Legolas slipped into a mock impersonation of the Captain, "No shooting Legolas." Kaimelar couldn't help it, the laughter just came out, it was such a funny impression. To his surprise Legolas laughed too. "I funny!" He jumped off his brother's lap, and began to pace once more, but now he did it as he remembered seeing Verya do it in front of the archers as they trained, he once again proceeded to imitate Verya, "No shooting! We pull string again and again! Cause I said so!" Legolas continued, much to his brother's amusement, it was an awful impression; it was just the sight of the spectacle that made it so funny.  
  
"What do you think you are doing," Sildulin said, as she peeked into the room, her attention being drawn in the hallway as she heard her brother pounding on the door. Legolas thought for a second, Kaimelar thought it was funny, which meant his sister probably would not like it so much.  
  
"Kai told me to do it." Legolas said, quick to shed any blame whatsoever; his brother laughed, that was like telling him to continue, and fact was he didn't tell him to stop and since he was the older, more responsible elf, it was his job to tell his younger brother to decease improper behavior, otherwise how would Legolas ever learn?  
  
***Another chapter done. Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to keep updating as soon as I can.*** 


	4. Found out

***As usual, I disclaim this***  
  
"I just don't think it's right for you to teach him it is okay for him to mock his elders as such," Sildulin replied, in a mature tone. Kaimelar fell back onto his bed, he had quite enough with all the lecturing; his sister always seemed to be the more responsible of the two, though she was quite a bit younger than he, and it irked him to no end that she felt she could talk to him as though he were a child no older than Legolas. If he had the heart for it he would scream, but nature seemed to dictate his actions, so he leaned back and took it, idly listening, in full knowledge his lackadaisical ears would get him into further trouble with her; aye, what a headache were little sisters!  
  
"Think of ada, if anyone else, imagine what it would do to him if he knew that one of his children." Sildulin began.  
  
"Sil, you are taking this far out of proportion, I do not know what has become of you these last few years, but the more the years go by, the more like a nagging naneth you become," Kaimelar said in a cool, hushed voice, no malice intended; his only objective was to silence his sister and gaining a moment of peace for himself. But once the words were spoken he wished he could have taken them back, seeing the hurt look on his sister's face: not because he had teased her (for she was used to that, they both were) but because of how he had teased her, their naneth still being a sensitive topic for them all, and Sildulin so wanting to make her proud. For all her life she was told how she had resembled her mother, and how she reminded so many of her; it made her proud that she could carry on her mother's great legacy, perhaps be half the elf that she remembered her mother to be. It scared her that she might end up disappointing everyone, her mother and father especially, it was a heavy burden for her to bare at such a young age, though she bared it with a singular grace that was greatly admired.  
  
Kaimelar sat up and took her hand, pulling her next to him, fondly putting his arm around her shoulders. "By nagging I meant, you're my favorite sister."  
  
Sildulin rested her head in his shoulder, "I was nagging." She confessed, not feeling quite so bad in her brother's comforting arms. Perhaps she was behaving too seriously, perhaps she should just let her brother's have their fun, and perhaps, she could join in that fun as she always used to. What is it that had changed from then to now? She sighed, why and when had she lost some of her youthful lust for fun and adventure. Well, at least she always had Kaimelar and Legolas to keep her spirit from growing up completely.  
  
***  
  
"I like more water, please," Legolas whined slightly, holding his glass out to his father, getting antsy from remaining in his chair all dinner long; his boundless energy feeling stifled. He began to fidget and play with the tablecloth as his father refilled his drink. Thranduil placed glass in front of his son, who had slumped his shoulders and was now looking at the glass perplexed, now beginning to play with what was left on his plate.  
  
"Oh, adar, I was talking to Vanim today." Sildulin exclaimed, suddenly excited by this memory, soliciting an unnoticed glance towards her older brother, Legolas began to listen with a vague interest, it was better than silence.  
  
"There is more to this story?" Thranduil asked in the middle of her daughter's long pause, she grinned at her father.  
  
"Oh indeed there is. A great deal more." She took a sip of her water, clearing her through and stealing one more look towards Kaimelar, "I was speaking to her, and she told me that Helyanwe is returning home to Mirkwood." She smiled once more, taking a bite of bread, awaiting her brother's reaction.  
  
"Oh, really, I didn't hear," he said casually, disappointed the Helyanwe would not have told him in one of the correspondences. "When does Vanim expect her?" He tried to sound as cool and nonchalant as he could, though he could feel a blush begin to spread in his cheeks, why was his face always so readable.  
  
"As early as tomorrow, maybe the day after depending on how smooth their path is." She added demurely, "I did not think you would care."  
  
"As the crowned prince I do, um, with all she has learned from Lord Elrond, she should prove to be a great, ah, well, addition to our Healers. I think matters like that should be top priority for us, since sometimes elves need to be healed, and well, you need healers to do that, and if we didn't have any, that would be bad," Kaimelar finished weakly, stumbling over words in his rambling, and at guzzling down the goblet of wine in front of him, to simply keep him from talking and making a greater fool of himself than he already had. Legolas watched his brother curiously, how strange an elf could turn such a crimson color, but he knew it was nothing to be worried about cause both his sister and father were smiling, so he did to.  
  
"Ada?" he said craning his head up, biting in his lower lip.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Does Ver think I am no good?" he asked. Knowing that Verya had to have spoken to his father about that afternoon's archery lesson, they seemed to talk about a lot of things, if you asked Legolas.  
  
"Why would do you think he would think that, because it is the farthest thing from the truth."  
  
"Cause he told me."  
  
"I highly doubt that Legolas," the king replied, wondering why his son would lie to him like that, or whether Legolas had really heard that, misinterpreting something the other elf had said that day, which wasn't exactly impossible. Sometimes lines of communication were crossed when it came to contact between the old and the young.  
  
"He told me so, he said I not able to hit target, but I can!" the young one protested. Becoming heated as he remembered the harsh words that were spoken to him, harsher in retrospect as his mind amplified the patronizing tone of the words, which was slight when originally spoken.  
  
"Well you are young yet, Legolas, you have never shot an arrow before, I think Verya was trying to spare your feelings in case you didn't hit the target, no one ever hits the target the first time." Kaimelar choked on those words, drawing the suspicious attention of his father, he smiled sheepishly under his father's interrogating glare.  
  
"Kai did, right in the center. Tell him Kai!" Legolas declared, kneeling on his chair as he stretched over the table towards his brother. Kaimelar just continued smilingly dumbly, under the heavy stares of his sister and father, if it was just one, he might have been able to ignore it, but the both of them was impossible. He began to hum a little tune to himself, staring at the floor in the unprinceliest of manners; pretending that he was somewhere else completely.  
  
"It's interesting to hear that he thinks you hit the target in the center first time out Kaimelar, do you not find that interesting?" Thranduil spoke, his tone forcing his son's eyes to meet his.  
  
"Most interesting," Kaimelar said, with a fake cheerfulness. How had he not seen this coming?  
  
"Where would he get such an idea from?" Kaimelar shrugged his shoulders, for whatever good that would do him.  
  
"You told me," Legolas interjected, not aware that he was getting his older brother into trouble, just confused as to why Kaimelar was becoming so bashful about his accomplishment.  
  
"Did I? That's funny, I don't quite remember, maybe I was sleepwalking?" Kaimelar said. Why was it he who always got in these embarrassing situations, always getting himself into trouble; when the twins pulled pranks and such stunts they almost never were caught, and if they were, they managed to come off dignified through it all, Kaimelar had no such luck.  
  
"No, no sleepwalk, you were awake, last night, remember?" Legolas said, trying to be helpful in jogging his brother's memory.  
  
"Is it coming back to you, son?" Thranduil asked. Kaimelar simply nodded, he had lost and he knew it; it was not the time to dig himself into a deeper hole by lying some more. He felt as quick jab of pain as Sildulin's foot caught him in the shin, but there was no disapproving look in her eye, she merely shook her head, now feeling bad for her older brother as he was caught out, and was going to be exposed in front of their younger brother. "I'm glad you remember, now. I was worried perhaps you had amnesia or something."  
  
Thranduil raised himself out of his chair, Legolas followed suit and stood upon his own, sticking out his chest as Thranduil did, trying to look just as regal as his father somehow always managed to do.  
  
"I think, since one little elfling here has an early morning with Verya, and it getting late, that that little elfling should be put to bed." Legolas crossed his arms and gave a look of displeasure, but did not vocalize his complaints about not wanting to go to bed and not wanting to take anymore archery with Verya cause it would be useless, his father was using that tone that meant there would be no arguing with what he said. Even Legolas was old enough to distinguish that tone from any other. "And I think that Kaimelar should be the one to put him to bed, it would be especially nice of he told him a bed time story about another little elf who was learning archery, don't you?" He looked to Kaimelar, who again just nodded, but relief was apparent, since now he could tell Legolas the truth in his own way, instead of being exposed by his father at the dinner table.  
  
"Come on Leg, let's get you ready for bed." Kaimelar walked to the other end of the dinner table and let Legolas jump into his arms; which was more difficult now as he was getting bigger every year that passed it seemed; after giving Sildulin and his father a kiss, Legolas was taken out of the room.  
  
"I will come to tuck you in once Kaimelar has finished his son," Thranduil assured, Legolas nodded, as he and Kaimelar passed the corner. Sildulin walked next to where her father stood.  
  
"That was a kind thing you did."  
  
"No use in demeaning him in front of his brother it would do no good." Thranduil sighed, "In fact, if it had not caused Verya such stress, I would think it was but a harmless lie, but I do not think Verya could teach Legolas another lesson if he thought what he thought about Kaimelar." He ran his hand through his hair, with a smile on his face, hopefully tomorrow would be much more bearable for Verya and his little Greenleaf, hopefully was the operative word.  
  
*Again thanks to those who reviewed, as well as read. This is not the end yet, though it might come off as such. I hope you continue to like it and read it!!! Your support is well received, Thanks again!* 


	5. A bedtime tale

***Disclaimer: I know I do not own most of the characters, nor Middle Earth, it is the sole property of Tolkien.***  
  
It took a bit of effort and time, but finally Kaimelar had Legolas tucked in bed, and though it was a relief that the bitter battle fought over the issue was now resolved, Kaimelar began to feel queasy, for now the worse was about to begin, now the truth would have to come out. Maybe it would not be so bad, Legolas was young, he would forgive him, undoubtedly, but that was not what he was worried about. Sometimes, though it was untrue, Kaimelar felt as though he had offered little for Legolas to look up to in him; he was not funny or adventurous like the twins, was not smart and clever like Sildulin, did not have the majesty or grace of his father, nor the skills of Verya, even the stable hand was a better rider than he could be at times. Was it so wrong to want to gain an ounce of respect and worship from his baby brother, who was far braver than he feared he'd ever be? He sighed; at least he was the best at feeling pity for himself, though that amounted to very little when you came right down to it. It was easier to be the second or third born, not quite so easy to be the first, for all the mistakes are made on you by your parents, and everyone gets to learn from the mistakes you, yourself, make.  
  
"What story will you tell me tonight?" Legolas asked, excited about his traditional bedtime tale, something to fill his bright, young dreams with. Kaimelar lowered himself to the edge of Legolas' bed, well, now was as good of a time as any.  
  
'It's a story about a little elf, not that much older than yourself."  
  
"What was his name?" Legolas interrupted, quick to learn essential facts about the main character as to make it easier to imagine him in his head, where the action would play out.  
  
"His name was Unque."  
  
"And he had brown hair and green eyes, and, did he have many friends?" Legolas asked, beginning to create this elf in his head, already he felt a certain pity for him, he seemed a lonely little elf in his head, but there was something strangely appealing about him, Legolas wished to get to know him better; perhaps he could be great fun if he was not such a frightened looking thing.  
  
"He had enough friends." Kaimelar replied, which was the truth, he never wanted more friends than made him happy, and he was quire happy with the ones he had.  
  
"Oh," Legolas bit his lip, thinking of a few more things he felt he needed to know, "Did he like swimming, and did he always do as people said?"  
  
"He liked swimming very much, and it was normal for him to obey his elders." Legolas nodded, just as he supposed was true; not that it was bad to do as your elders asked, Legolas just had problems following through on some of their requests as his mind would wander as they spoke. "Anything else?"  
  
"Oh, yes, two more things." Legolas was careful when thinking up these questions, the last two he would ask before the story began, even he was growing impatient with himself for delaying it as long as he was. "Did he spill things at the dinner table, and if he found a mud puddle would he step in it?"  
  
"When he was nervous, sometimes he would spill a glass or two," Kaimelar grew red as he thought about a certain incident that happened in front of the family of Helyanwe's when they were both just a hundred years older than his brother was now. "And if he found a mud puddle, he would step in it."  
  
"On purpose?" Legolas had to get things clear.  
  
"Of course on purpose."  
  
Legolas smiled at this, yes he could be friends with this imaginary elf, anyone who stepped in mud puddles on purpose could always be depended on the be great fun. "I am glad."  
  
"So, I can start?" Legolas nodded his head. "Good. So this elf Unque, was just about as regular as they came; no one paid him much heed, no more attention then they had to. But Unque did not mind so much, he did not like other elves to make such a fuss of him, it made him quite nervous, and then he would do silly things, embarrassing himself a great deal; so, Unque spent most he days in content oblivion, playing with his close friends and family. But then a day came when Unque was forced to go about and mingle with a large group of elves his age, many he did not know, and some of them resented him because of who his ada was."  
  
"Who was his ada?" Legolas interrupted, thinking it strange someone would not like you because they did not like your ada; thankfully, he was certain that everyone adored his ada as he did.  
  
"His ada was a very important elf, but that does not matter now. Just listen to the story," Kaimelar continued, "The reason that he was now in the presence of all these other elves was because he was going to begin his formal training to become a warrior. This frightened the little more than you can imagine, for he had much to prove to all these elves, and the trainer, as well as his ada. After many weeks of learning the basics in all forms of defense, all the young elves were going to begin to use real arrows when they shot their bows, and spar against each other; all the other young elves were very excited, everyone but Unque, who tried to be invisible behind the group, but somehow he managed to get shoved all the way in the front, and proceeded to be told he was to go first. Unque thought he would die, his nerves bothered him so, for is he were to fail, certainly the news of that would spread quickly through the land, and he would become a laughing stock, and bring great shame to his father and mother and the rest of his family."  
  
Kaimelar took a breath and continued onto the end, "So he shot his first arrow, in front of all the other elves, and all his classmates laughed as he thoroughly missed the target, with his head hung low he made his way to the back once more; so consumed by his shame that he did not notice that none of the other young elf's arrows hit the target, perhaps if he had paid attention he would not have moped all the way home and locked himself in his room, obsessed by his own failure. Thankfully that night, Unque's parents called for him downstairs, he thought he was most certainly going to get lectured on his poor showing. Instead though, his parents smiled at him, and sat him between them, telling him how his teacher had told he had gotten very close to hitting the target, and how very proud they were of him. He would never forget that, and that night his naneth tucked him in tight, and kissed him on the forehead, and told him the most amazing story of wizards and elf kings and there were even dwarfs in it, if I remember correctly." Kaimelar smiled at the memory, that was a night he would never forget; the sweet sound of his mother's voice, her soft white hand touching his cheek when she was done, "You are my little warrior, whether you hit the target a thousand times, or never," she had said, then placed her other had over his heart, "For that is where the true warrior is found, right there in his heart." He could hear them even now, his attention was diverted as he felt a tug on his arm, he looked down at his younger brother's face, whose eyes were dazed with sleepiness.  
  
"I know you did not hit target first time." Legolas said, figuring out mid story the little elf, Unque, was in fact his older brother; he was so clever, he congratulated himself. "I was being a baby to Ver today, I say I'm sorry tomorrow," he yawned, and looked once more to his brother, noticing now, how strangely dignified he looked, yes he was glad that Kaimelar was his brother and no one else. "I won't hit the target my first time either, I want to be just like you." With that the young one drifted off into a dream world filled with archery, and as he would remember when he woke, funny looking little elves, he assumed were dwarfs, what funny creatures dwarfs were.  
  
Kaimelar got up slowly, running his hand through one of Legolas' stray blond hairs, happy to see a smile flicker across his brother's face, at least he was having a good dream.  
  
"Good night, Legolas," he said leaning down kissing the sleeping elf's cheek, then quietly exiting the room, only to be greeted by his father, waiting outside the door.  
  
"It was a nice story." Thranduil spoke, eyeing his son.  
  
"It was a nice day, now that I look back on it." The two walked down the hall together, towards Kaimelar's room, stopping once the reached the door. Kaimelar had prepared himself for a quick goodnight, not sure if his father was still angry with him, since they had not spoken a word during the short walk. But instead, his father reached over with both hands gripping his son's shoulders.  
  
"You have nothing to prove to me, ion nin. Nothing, do not trouble yourself with that thought. I think it was your naneth who said." Kaimelar just nodded, already having played those words's once in his mind, the King understood the gesture, and nodded as well. "I know that I am not always the most forthcoming in showing you my approval, or my affection for you; I always had he for that," he spoke the last thought more to himself than his son, "But I do approve, I more than approve, I do not know how to say what I want, for that I am sorry."  
  
"Adar, really you need not."  
  
"But I do, Kaimelar. You are my oldest, one day you will be King; and I trust you will be a great one, greater than me. You have a larger heart than many I know, and so keen, and you hold such an inner strength, something so deep and innate in you one cannot put one's finger on it." The King took a breath, and smiled at his own lack of eloquence, his own inability to find the words to express how he felt, and in the end he sufficed for suffocating his son in a fatherly embrace. Kaimelar merely smiled awkwardly, stunned by his father's overt affection, actually it was sort of nice, more than sort of nice, he truly enjoyed it.  
  
***Thanks to all those who have been reading, and especially to those who have been so nice in their reviews. I am trying to make the chapters longer, but if it's a sacrifice between updating less with longer chapters, or updated a little more frequently with slightly sort chapters, I chose the later. I hope that's all right. But thanks again for all the great support, I really do appreciate it*** 


	6. Another day

***Well, as usual, I disclaim***  
  
The image mirrored that of the afternoon prior, the young elf walking beside that of the taller warrior, again the silent, though for much different reasons then they had been the day before. Legolas had all but forgotten his fleeting angry but now he felt uncomfortable, how did he begin talking to Verya again; it was different with his ada or his siblings, why was it so different with him? He looked up to the raven haired elf, only staring long enough so he could not be caught, he let out a restless sigh, unconscious of the attention it drew from the larger elf, today's training was going to prove to be difficult indeed if the two persisted in such a tense manner.  
  
Verya's feelings were similar to that of the younger elf's, he thought he would grow out of the awkwardness of relationships as he grew older, he would simply be able to forget the past and let bygones be bygones, but here he was unable to utter a word. He let a sigh, similar to that of Legolas', out; being an older was certainly not at all what he imagined it to be, still nervous around other elflings, still wanting to be everyone's friend. He was so proficient a warrior, he believed, because with that their were rules of conduct, if you practiced something hard enough you could master it, and he did; he had proven to be the best at his craft; life was not so easy, words, in his case, would never come easy; leaving him feeling like Kaimelar when put into social situations. At least now that he was the captain of the King's troops, he could be seen as the old, brooding warrior type, though he was far from that. He laughed at his own predicament, warranting him a queer look from the younger elf. Legolas took this moment of mirth from the elder as an opportunity to open conversations.  
  
"Have you gone mad, Ver?" It was a start; Legolas still had not learned to filter some of his thoughts before they reached his mouth, making him come off as slightly rude and blunt to those who had not gotten used to his means of communication. Honesty in the hands of a young one could be a dangerous weapon indeed.  
  
"No, why would you think I have gone mad?" Verya asked.  
  
"Cause you were laughing and there was nothing funny. 'Dan, told me that means someone has gone nutters." Legolas said. For a long time, Legolas had thought the twin's younger sister, Arwen, was crazy: a long a complicated prank they had pulled on the two younger elves when they had first met. In retrospect, the two young elves now thought it funny.  
  
"There was something funny." Verya argued, the thoughts in his own head had proved to be quite funny to him, though the little elf had probably not heard his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, alright," Legolas conceded, assuming he had not been paying attention had enough to hear the joke, it happened sometimes. They once again resumed their silence, but Legolas had had enough. Pride sometimes had to be sacrificed when boredom came into play, especially when one was young, and had the energy he possessed. "I was a brat yesterday, I am sorry."  
  
Verya was taken aback by the sudden apology, he had expected one, but not so soon, and not without the King's prodding, or at least Sildulin's. "Apology accepted."  
  
"Good, now we can be friends again." Legolas took hold of Verya's hand, "Did you miss being my friend?"  
  
"I did not think we were not. But, if you say so, then yes, I did miss being your friend." Legolas smiled at this; of all the elders he knew, Verya was certainly his favorite, after his ada, of course.  
  
"Today, I do not mind just pulling the bow string, though, I do want to shoot an arrow soon." Legolas took a breath, Verya knew the little one was not done; he supposed after keeping quiet, voluntarily, for such a long part of the walk, he must have been near bursting by now. "Ver?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do we wear clothes?" He asked, his blue eyes beaming up, looking innocent as a newborn, up at his superior. Verya furrowed his brow, how did one approach such a question, and better yet, what was the answer. Now that the question was proposed he could not think of a good reason why they did, without doubting that very answers credibility, as well as validity.  
  
"Well, to look nice." Perhaps the young one would buy it, Verya waited, knowing in his heart, the answer would not suffice.  
  
"That's all?" Legolas bit his lip, that sounded like a pretty silly reason; besides he was certain they would all still look nice even with no clothes; why bother with these stupid, uncomfortable tunics and such, Legolas began to squirm at the very thought.  
  
"I think you would do well to ask your father that one, he is the King you know and makes up all the rules." He grimaced, wondering how his friend and liege would react to hearing the question from his son, and then discovering it was he who told him to ask.  
  
"But then Ver, why does Sil wear dresses? Why don't I wear a dress?"  
  
"Well, because, girls are allergic to anything but dresses, and will die if they wear anything else, and the same hold true for boys, um, so if you put on a dress you would die," Verya concluded, proud of his clear, concise, if not slightly melodramatic, answer; and from the look of horror dawning on Legolas' face, he was certain that he would not have to worry about the little prince running into the throne room in a dress. Though the image created in his head was quite entertaining, but no, he wouldn't dare put such ideas in the child's head as to get him in a dress in front of his father, he would leave that to the antics of the twins. "Alright, let us stop here."  
  
Legolas stopped in his tracks, looking up expectedly at Verya, awaiting his first orders; ready to do whatever was asked, or at least try. Verya gave the area a quick sweep around, then nodded approvingly, the sight had not changed that much since he was Legolas' age, and that was saying a lot considering his age. After a few moments to himself, Verya once again focused his attention on the blonde haired prince that was staring up at him his head cocked to one side, perplexed by the warrior's sudden somberness. As soon as he felt the dark eyes of Verya on him though, he straightened up, taking the posture of many of the archers he had observed in his younger days.  
  
"We practice now?" he asked.  
  
"Today, I want to try something a little more fun, something I thought you would enjoy a little more; for I enjoyed it a great deal when I was younger."  
  
"Did you have a Verya that it to you?"  
  
"I suppose you could say that, but my "Verya" was my ada." Verya knelt down next to the child, so their eyes were leveled; this gesture made Legolas feel rather important, so he tried to listen with the most attentive ears he could. "Now, since I know you have a great adoration for the treetops, and as I have mentioned to you, an aptitude amongst them far beyond your young years. So, I figure, why not use that talent and that pleasure you have swinging in those branches, in your archery training?"  
  
Legolas nodded eagerly, Verya had completely drawn him in; he remained silent though as to let Verya finish. "So, you seem to have pulling that bow string back down, fairly well, though I recommend you practice on your own. But I'm going to add a new challenge, I am going to map out a course for you, and you are going to follow it, and when I give the command you are going to fire an imaginary arrow. Does that sound okay?"  
  
"That sounds very okay."  
  
***  
  
They had been going at it for hours, Legolas being an apt pupil; it was hard to keep track of him in the trees as he swung from one branch to the next. And now, he had no trouble maintaining his balance when he was told to string his bow. Verya patted himself on the shoulder, he was too smart for himself, he got Legolas working on his technique as well as challenging the young prince; both sides were happy. It was now well into the afternoon, and Verya was having difficulty getting the elfling to take even the smallest break, but soon they would have to be going back.  
  
A sudden, but frantic sound caught Verya's attention, he drew his eyes away from Legolas and concentrated on the sound; it sounded like horse hooves, two horses: elfish horses, at that. He racked his brain trying to remember who was patrolling where, he had not taken Legolas too far south, had he? Apparently he was not the only one distracted by the fast approaching horses, Legolas stopped and perched himself on a branch looking out till he spotted the two mounted elves; one looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Kai!" Legolas shouted, recognizing his brother. What was he doing so far out here? Did he want to see Legolas practice, because if he did Legolas would not mind too much, in all honesty he would not mind as all. Kaimelar hastened his speed at the sound of his little brother's voice; he had forgotten that the little brat was so far out here.  
  
"Legolas come down here and stand next to me." Verya ordered, Legolas catching the tone of voice willingly complied without a question, jumping from branch to branch till he was at his teacher's side, and not to shortly after Kaimelar and another elf his age approached the waiting duo.  
  
After a moment to catch his breath, Kaimelar began to speak for the quietly expectant Verya. "Captain Verya, we were on patrol sir, just south of here, and we were ambushed by orcs, Tulcaharve and I were deployed to get aid sir. Our forces split and the others are not far off." Kaimelar finished, tentative about adding the last part since the only reason they split was to cover more ground faster. Verya nodded at this, then looked down to Legolas whose face showed a mixture of fear and curiosity, since he had never seen an orc, except in his own imagination, and in murals of great battles fought. What to do with the child; Verya felt an urge of responsibility to enter the fray, since he was the commanding officer of all the elfin troops of Mirkwood, was it not part of his duty to lead them, no matter what, but he also had to take care of Legolas. He could not simply leave the child here, and they certainly could not remain if there was a battle being forged so close.  
  
"Sir, do you have orders?" Tulcaharve asked, looking to his distracted leader, and then stole a glance at the elf whom could be termed the distraction, Legolas smiled at him, when he caught the green eyes spying on him; and even though they were under tense circumstances, Tulcaharve managed to smile back.  
  
"Kaimelar, I need you to take your brother to the other patrol group, order one of them, by my command, to take Legolas back to the palace. Tulcaharve, you will guide me back to the fight, and we will see what we can do there. Do you understand?" All three nodded, Verya lifted Legolas onto the horse and whispered in his ear, "I think we had a very good lesson today." Then motioned for Kaimelar to depart, with Legolas gripping onto his brother's hips to keep from falling as the horse raced off in the opposite direction of his and Tulcaharve's course, whom had already dismounted his horse to give his commander the reins. Once Verya had jumped onto the horse, Tulcaharve went on behind; a show of reverence and respect Verya very much appreciated, allowing the horse to guide them back to where the fray was.  
  
***Hey, guys, thanks again for the reviews, I do very much appreciate, and I know last chapter had its corny little moment, but I thought Kai deserved a little love. Anyways, hope you enjoy it, and I'll keep trying to update as soon as I can, maybe I can get in another update this weekend. Again, thanks for reading this and reviewing.*** 


	7. Arrivals

***For disclaimer check out some of the other chapters, I think they say it all***  
  
Kaimelar sped through the forest, urging his horse to go faster; there was little time to waste, and the sooner he got Legolas safe the better he would feel. Thoughts swirled in his head; his first battle, his first real battle, he did not expect himself to be so calm under the circumstances, but now that the moment was upon him, he felt centered, prepared; he felt like a true warrior unafraid to enter the battle head on, with all his heart. He easily found the other scouting group, whom called out to him as soon as they saw the two princes heading towards them, catching the mood they possessed, the intensity in the elder prince's eyes.  
  
"Prince Kaimelar, what news do you bring?" A tall darker haired elf asked, as he approached his superior. Kaimelar dismounted, Legolas dropping beside him, looking around the group in amazement, never had he seen such regal looking elves; they all regarded both the elder and younger prince with an apparent air of respect.  
  
"We have entered in a fray with a large group of orcs, south east of here; our group is outnumbered, and we call or aid, Captain Verya has just engaged the enemy as well." The other elf nodded throughout, the calmness which Kaimelar possessed, was also seen in the elf they stood before; Legolas was amazed by this, for he would not even be fighting and his little heart was pounding what seemed a million times a second. "I need you to deploy two of your troops, to take Legolas and make sure he gets home safely, this order comes from both the Captain and myself."  
  
The dark haired elf turned and motioned for two more elves to hither, and proceeded to give them their orders. Meanwhile, Kaimelar knelt before his little brother, looking him straight in the eye. "Legolas, I need you to promise me you will behave, and go home without a fuss, though it will not be me who takes you there. I need to know that you will be safe."  
  
"I promise, I be very good." Legolas said, gazing back at his brother, seeing him in a completely different light than he was used to; know more was Kai just his older brother, but he was like Verya, a big and strong warrior, his respect for his older brother increased greatly, but at the same time his fear for his beloved brother also grew. HE did not want Kaimelar to get hurt, but what if he did, what if one of those horribly evil orcs hurt him, what would Legolas do? It was at that moment that Legolas decided he would work even harder at his archery, all his lessons, so he could also fight, right there at his brother's side, so he would be able to protect his brother, who so often looked after him, when it mattered most; he wanted to be at his brother's side when next he clashed swords with an enemy, he did not enjoy feeling helpless as he did right then.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Legolas. I will be home soon, so do not worry," then bending down to his brother's ear, he whispered, "And do take care of Adar and Sil while you wait, for I am certain they will fret considerably till they have word, and I know only you can ease their spirits."  
  
Legolas smiled by this added bit, feeling older with his new responsibility, yes he would watch over ada and his sister; how special he felt knowing that only he could undertake this task his brother allotted to him. Kaimelar gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, which Legolas did not squirm away from, which he often did, as he got older while in public, and jumped onto his horse riding away.  
  
"Come now Prince Legolas, we must get you home." A pair of strong arms lifted him from the ground and place him on his own horse in front of him, though Legolas knew very well he could ride alone, he did not fuss, it would displease Kaimelar if he made a problem for the soldier tasked to bring him home.  
  
"Ada, I am sure Legolas is fine; Verya would not leave him alone in the middle of the forest with danger so near. You must know that." Sildulin soothed, as she and her father awaited word from anyone about what was happening outside their southern borders.  
  
"I have great faith in Verya's ability to care for my child, but I have equal faith in Legolas' curiosity, and mischief, not to mention blatant disregard of common sense." King Thranduil replied, continuing with his pacing. He never ha such problems with his older children, Sildulin and Kaimelar were such well behaved, level headed, practical young elflings, Legolas was always about throwing himself in the wildest situations, out of a mere fascination of the events outcome; what was the King to do when the child grew up and could really manage some trouble. He could see his youngest running from Verya, with the little bow he was using for practice, vouching that he could slay them all.  
  
"This one time, I was swimming and I found this fish and it was blue! And I always had though fishes were green, but then I told Ada and he said not all fishes were green that some could be blue, or even colors like yellow or orange or just about anything!" Thranduil heard the sound of his youngest voice in the hallway; both he and Sildulin looked at each other and ran towards the sound.  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed, swooping his child into his arms; ignoring the grin of the soldier who was standing beside the little elfling, holding his hand.  
  
"Ada, Kai's okay, he'll be home later, he told me to tell you that, first he's got to be a warrior." Then Legolas turned to the elf who lead him home, and smiled graciously. "I see you later Osta, I have more stories about fish!"  
  
Osta bowed to the royal family, "It is so good to see you my liege, milady," he lifted his head, and smiled at the young prince in the King's arms, "I look forward to continuing our conversation." He gave one final bow and quickly departed, hoping to return back to the battle so as to make some type of difference.  
  
Legolas by this time had fidgeted out of his father's arm and made his way to the common room, and proceeded to sit himself on an armchair that dwarfed him by comparison, waiting patiently for his father and sister to join him; Sildulin arrived first as their father was stopped in the hallway for a quick debriefing of what was happening by a scout.  
  
"I am glad you are safe," Sildulin said, picking up her brother, then sitting on the armchair with him now in her lap. Legolas took one of her hands and began to fiddle with them, amazed at how little his were; feeling extraordinarily young for a moment.  
  
"I glad too. I got to play in trees today with Ver, and I pretended to shoot arrows and then Kai came and then the lesson was over cause Ver had to go and fight orcs, and then Osta took me on the horse and then we came here, and now here I am," Legolas finished.  
  
"So you had a fun archery lesson today then?" she asked, pleased that he and Verya had resolved their conflict. Legolas dropped her hand and excitedly turned toward her, ready to ramble for hours upon hours of the fun he and Verya had had that morning, but he was interrupted by the arrival of his father, who began to pace unconsciously.  
  
"Ada, sit down!" Legolas ordered in a childish tone, it was hard to talk to adults when they constantly walked around a room back and forth, Legolas had learned they did not concentrate as much on what you said when they moved as such, as they did when they were sitting and forced to focus. Oh adults, so difficult to understand sometimes. Thranduil paused for a moment, realizing that he was in fact not sitting, taking notice that his children were there staring at him; his head being in another world completely.  
  
"Yes, of course. So what were you two talking about?" he asked, though still not completely aware of what was going on, as Sildulin observed; Legolas not noticing his father's distracted eye, just happy that he could now tell him of his great adventure that morning.  
  
"I tell you all about playing in trees and shooting pretend arrows! Verya let me do it, and he told me I was very good and 'coming along quite well,' and that I would be a natural. I don't know exactly what kind of natural or where I was coming along to, but I think it is good. I almost felled though from a branch because I saw a bird's nest and I did not want to step on it, there were baby eggs in there and I would crush them, but I didn't felled, I sort of did but I didn't, I make myself not." He rambled, pausing for a moment biting his lower lip, trying to think of other things to say; if he kept talking he was sure his father and sister would not worry about Kaimelar, he would distract them, he smiled at his own cleverness. He looked over to his father, and finally noticed that he was staring off into another world, Legolas furrowed his brow, frustrated by his inability to keep his father's attention, obviously another plan of attack was required.  
  
"Let's play blocks!" Legolas exclaimed, jumping from Sildulin's lap, running to the corner of the room where he had left his box of blocks a few nights before. He picked up the box and carelessly spilled the multicolored blocks upon the floor in a loud clatter; then looked to where Sildulin and the king motionlessly sat, awaiting for them to move to where he was, which they did upon seeing the look on his face. "I build a tower with the blue ones and Sil can build with the red ones and Ada, you can build with the yellow ones, okay?"  
  
"That sounds very good," Sildulin replied for both herself and her father, who arose and walked to where the little one sat beginning his tower already. They all sat on the floor, silently, building their towers, Legolas winning the race to the being the tallest. He stopped for a moment, beginning to grow uncomfortable with the silence, but knew not what to say. The more he searched for words, the blanker his mind became, until he found himself dumbly smiling at the two other elves in the room.  
  
"Excuse, King Thranduil?" there was a knock at the door, and the head of one of Thranduil's aides peeked in; a young elf who became extremely nervous and clumsy in the sight of his King.  
  
"Yes Tapuc?" The King inquired. The dark haired elf entered the room, smiling politely at the King's children, Legolas' unintentional stare making him all the more antsy.  
  
"Well my liege, there is, well, a young elven maiden here for you, she, um, says that you, well, that is, you are aware of her, no, one moment, she says that you expect her. I told her I would come and tell you," he finished, looking up from the floor he had been staring at once finished, waiting for instructions.  
  
"Does this maiden have a name?" The King asked, his nerves loosening at the performance of his young aide, whom besides his fumbling in the Kings presence, was one of the most efficient elves in the palace. Thranduil wondered if he would not rather be locked in a room somewhere with piles of paper work as a companion then ever have to speak to the King again.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course, sorry sir, I meant to tell you. Her name is Helyanwe. Should I, uh, well, yes, um, let her in?" He scratched his head as a nervous twitch, Thranduil waited till her was done, then proceeded.  
  
"Please do. Thank you Tapuc." Tapuc gave a short bow, remained a moment or two, as if contemplating how to leave the room, gave another bow, cleared his throat then left. Legolas' eyes remained glued to the spot where he stood through completely enthralled and confused by this peculiar elf's behavior. For no matter how often he spoke or saw Tapuc, he could not train himself not to stare, it was like watching some horrible accident, for some sick reason you can't help but look.  
  
"Legolas, quit gawking, there is nothing left to see," Sildulin said, giving her brother a playful shrug of the shoulders, knowing full well what he was thinking. She turned to her father, "It is too bad Kai is not here right now."  
  
"Yes, he would be pleased to see her." The King said, rising from the floor, upon hearing footsteps from outside in the hall. Legolas also heard them, and shook himself from his daze, rising as well and running to the door to open it.  
  
"HELY!" the young prince cried upon seeing the smiling maiden standing outside the door, he quickly embraced her, grasping onto both her legs so tightly she nearly toppled over.  
  
"Well hello there, Prince Legolas." She looked up to the King and Sildulin nodding at each, as she attempted to pry the young one off her, he relented and settled for her hand, guiding her to a couch where he sat next to her.  
  
"Helyanwe, it is good to see you," Thranduil replied, his mood altogether lightened by the young maiden whom he had not seen in quite some time, she being in Rivendell for so long. Sildulin placed herself on the floor beside her dear friends feet.  
  
"Today I pretended to shoot arrows and I was in the trees and there is a fight and then I had to play with the blocks cause Kai wants me to do that and I rode on a horse and Ver and I got in a fight but that was before and now we are not, and Kai turned red when we mentioned your name but he is not here he is with Ver and they are killing stinky orcs!" Legolas quickly exclaimed, needing to take a breath after spouting all of that.  
  
"Sounds like a pretty exciting couple of days."  
  
"Legolas, why don't you run into the kitchen and see if you can't help the cook make a special snack for our guest." Legolas' eyes lit up, he loved making messes in the kitchen more than anything else in the world, that was why he was so often not allowed near it, and now his father was asking for him to? Life had never been so wonderful.  
  
"You stay so I can tell you more later," he said to Helyanwe before zipping out of the room. Thranduil focused his attention on the dark brown eyes staring at him  
  
"He has grown a great deal since I left," she said, beginning to feel awkward now that she was alone with the King and Sildulin, whom she had an intimate relationship with, but whom now, as time passed, felt strange in their presence.  
  
"Ah, children do that. But how are you Helyanwe? I am certain Lord Elrond and company treated you well, taught you a lot."  
  
"Oh yes, tell us how it was spending all that time out there." Sildulin pressed, eager to hear the story of her older friend.  
  
"It was a wonderful time, and the company around me were so gracious and kind, they made me feel at home, but alas it was not, and I am glad to return home to Mirkwood, and hopefully lend a helping hand," she paused for a moment and quietly added, "though not too soon."  
  
"So you have heard?" The King inquired. Helyanwe nodded, being told upon her arrival of how Kaimelar had entered into battle; though she was not sure of the status of them, leaving it ambiguous before she left, she none the less wanted no harm to come to him, to any of the elves, but she prayed especially for his safety.  
  
"He will be fine, it is but a small skirmish, and Verya is there and Kaimelar has learned a great deal in the art of swordsmanship, he has become a fine warrior." Sildulin comforted, seeing the worry in her friend's eye; though she herself feared for his safety as a sister does, she was confident in her brother's skills and in his returned unharmed. Helyanwe placed her hand atop Sildulin's, which were resting on the elf's knees.  
  
"I just wish I could have seen him when I arrived; just as friend's certainly, I just missed him is all, no more than you and the King of course, I just mean.well, where is Legolas with that snack." So perfect for Kaimelar, Sildulin though, as she watched her flustered friend seek out words; it was so sweet when people got so red faced for each other (Sildulin lost in the younger romantic aspect of herself, sighed for the two secret lovebirds, now only for the other to come home)  
  
**So, it's been awhile since I updated, so sorry, I've been real busy and this chapter is sort of tame, trying to get back into the swing of things, but the next one will certainly focus on Kai and Verya. Hope you enjoyed it, and I promise not to take a month for the next update.** 


	8. Orcs and gardens

***I once again disclaim the majority of characters and places in this piece as not my own. Enjoy***  
  
Neither force had gained the upper hand in the battle when Verya had arrived to the fray, for that he was pleased, his elves were holding their own although they were slightly outnumbered by the commander's observation. He looked above him, finding the forces stationed above on the braches, stealthily taking out their targets one by one, things were seemingly under control, he quickly subdued the well of pride he felt for the elves that he had spent so long training and fighting with and turned to the dark haired elf mounted on the horse beside him.  
  
"Tulcahrve, I need you to ride to the other side of the field and report back to me what is happening there, I need to make sure that our positions are equally as secure." Verya voiced across the small gap between the two steeds, quickly ducking his head as an arrow whizzed passed. Tulcahrve nodded, giving a slight bow to his leader before riding off.  
  
"Captain Verya!" A voice shouted to the right of him, Verya gave his horse a nudge, maneuvering to the right to face this new rider, one of the ranking troops, Seregon. "Captain, we have things in control for now, we are currently pushing them south, but they seem to be intent on further exploring our lands, with the oncoming aide, I do believe, I would like to say with the utmost confidence, this will be a battle easily one." After finishing his debriefing he gave a swing of his sword beheading an orc that had wandered to close.  
  
"It seems so, Seregon." Not much more talk could be afforded as the battle began to shift their way, both preparing to wield their weapons toward a Mirkwood victory, Verya leaned close to his horses ear, patting him on the neck, "Fare thee well my friend."  
  
The horse gave a slight rear of its head, as though to nod in agreement. The first wave was his own soldiers, gradually being pushed on by a strong repel by the orcs, although Verya held faith that soon they would regroup to head on this threat. His keen eyes caught sight of a particularly vulnerable young elf, though his name escaped the Captain, he at once remembered the young elf, not too long ago just joining ranks. He gave his horse a slight nudge, quickly pulled the bow from where it was slung upon his back, and shot an arrow as he and the horse rode by, killing an orc that stood behind the young elf who was currently occupied with an orc at his front. Without delay Verya released two more arrows, hitting two targets in the distance who had arrows aimed in his and his counterparts general direction.  
  
"Captain!" Cutting across the field was Tulcahrve, whom was sporting what seemed to be a shallow cut across his forearm; the elf gave notice to his commander's stare and smiled, "Wasn't paying attention and an arrow nicked my arm."  
  
"I always told you to work on your focus in training, I don't seem like such a foolish old soldier anymore?" Verya joked, able to keep his light spirit in even the most tense of situations. The two discontinued their conversation as a group of five orcs approached the two closer with swords drawn, while the other three in an outer circle with arrows notched. Tulcahrve without a second thought rushed his horse forward sword in the air, giving a yell; startling one of the orcs enough to easily swipe his head away. This diversion allotted Verya a matter of a few seconds to get his own arrow notched and released taking out one of the further orcs. But that moment of surprise faltered, as one of the two remaining orcs of the outer ring, released his own arrow at Tulcahrve, whose horse was the unfortunate recipient. In sudden surge of pain and shock the horse reared up, and Tulcahrve being unprepared for the action, was thrown from the horse and landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
Verya snapped his head in that direction, his younger counterpart was unmoving upon the ground, with the orc with sword in hand, was quickly approaching him. Releasing a second arrow as the other orc released his, Verya jumped from his horse, giving it a quick slap, advising it to get out of harm's way, missing the arrow flying at him by a mere breath. The last remaining orc with the bow and arrow was thankfully taken out of commission by an unseen elf in the trees who had witnessed the predicament of his captain. Though Verya was thankful for the aid, he had no time for thank you, he ran in the direction of his fallen comrade, slinging his bow once again on his back, and in what seemed to be the same movement drew his sword.  
  
Upon the ground, Tulcahrve was beginning to return back to the world, trying to shake away the fog that had infiltrated his mind, not quite grasping the reality of the situation before him. Only aware of the dim feeling of danger, and the beginning of a throbbing pain in his head; suddenly there was a thud next to his head. He gave a slight turn, he could afford to do no more, and saw the body of an orc beside him, seemingly dead. What was that doing there, he wondered, in fact, what was he doing lying on the forest floor, was that Verya kneeling over him. He could see the commander's mouth moving but heard no words, that was peculiar. He blinked a few more times, trying to focus in on things.  
  
"Can you hear me? You have to get up, come now Tulcah, we must get you out of here and into safety." Verya put his hands behind the young soldiers back and helped him to a sitting position, although help, is being gracious, one might go as far as to say he sat him up completely without the aide of the younger elf.  
  
With a rush, Tulcahrve's senses went on overload, suddenly the sky was not in front of him, but trees, and elves, and orcs; why if someone asked him he might say that there was a battle of sorts going on, but he didn't remember such a thing. Wait, yes, that was right, his horse was hit, some orc hit his horse with an arrow, and there, that was Captain Verya. They were there fighting, suddenly the words of Verya reached his ears.  
  
"Can you stand up? Are you okay? This isn't the safest of places to be doing this." Tulcahrve grinned up at his leader, starting to feel foolish, how could he have forgotten where he was.  
  
"I'm fine, sir, just a little dazed, completely capable of rising; perhaps some aid might be required though, if you do not find yourself to busy." Verya rose, aware that they had not become part of the fringe of the battle, rather than the battle itself, as his own forces began to push the orcs back once more.  
  
"I do believe I could spare a moment of time to help get you back on your feet. Every able body would help in such a fray." He took grip of the other elf's extended hand and helped pull him up, giving the young one a moment to regain his senses. A frown appeared on Tulcahrve's face, Verya raised his brows in inquisition.  
  
"My horse," Tulcahrve explained, "I don't know where it ran off to, it's hurt, it needs my help!"  
  
"Trust me, your horse knows its way home better than you do, I'm certain she can take care of herself." Without warning, Verya pushed the other elf back down, swerved to the left of him, and met the blade of another orc, soon the pressure from the other blade relinquished, as the orc fell to the ground, the sword of Tulcahrve protruding from his gut.  
  
"Not so disoriented I can't kill an orc, sir," Tulcahrve jested from the ground, with his characteristic wide grin spread upon his face; Verya once again offered him a hand heaving him up.  
  
"For that I am thankful." The two spun their heads around as they heard fast approaching gallops to the left of them, in the not too far distance roe the rest of the scouting party, Kaimelar in the lead.  
  
"I do believe we can now proclaim today to be a victory, Captain Verya." The elder simply nodded in agreement, as now the elven horsemen rode by them to join their comrades in completely wiping the orc force out of their woods.  
  
***  
  
The King had once again resumed his pacing, feeling utterly ignorant of what was outside his walls, there had not been a message for good or bad on the progress of what was happening on his southern borders, and more importantly (to himself) what was happening to his eldest son. On the couch laid his youngest son, who although had provided an ample amount of entertainment for him in a means to divert his father from his worries, had grown weary and was now napping on the large armchair.  
  
"I'm certain he is fine, my lord," Helyanwe whispered, placing a hand atop the King's forearm, "Come, I think you need some air, I have yet to take a walk in your gardens. If you would like to, I would enjoy to see them once again, with you as a companion."  
  
The King nodded, attempting to allow his anxiety to slip away, was this what it was for his father when he ha gone away to fight? Is this what it was for all fathers as their sons ran off into battle? If the choice need be made, he would much rather had gone into the fight than sat in his throne room like some useless drone. But so was the duty of the King to remain. It was a desperate fight indeed when the King was called upon to lead his troops once again, forgoing his own safety. Trust Verya he told himself, his old friend was more than able to fight, to lead, though he seemed of a tender nature, soft spoken almost, Thranduil ha witnessed his ferocity in battle, the quick mind for a fight.  
  
The young elven maiden guided him with a gentle force out doors, into the simple beauty of the royal gardens, which, though they had servants to do this, Sildulin kept up with the utmost vigor and the most tender of hands.  
  
"There is rumor in Rivendell that the young princess and young Lord Elladan, are intertwined in a relationship." If anything were to break the King's worries of his son's welfare it was that, his worries now focused on Sildulin's heart choices. There wasn't a doubt he enjoyed the twins their antics, he had even witnessed Elladan's sweet nature to his daughter, but when it came to your only daughter, a babe still in his eyes, a father was never to give his approval with full heartedly, at least not so soon. But it was his daughter's happiness so he spoke not a harsh word of the matter within her earshot, he could not bear to see her frown.  
  
"Tis not a rumor, such is truth." Without glancing on her face he knew she was smiling, knowing her like he knew his own children, seeing her as his own, surrogate daughter; perhaps one day he mused.  
  
"I was able to spend a great many days basking in the glow of their light spirits, the twin's, that is. Lord Elrond certainly has his hands full, and with the little one, Arwen, as well. You two must share the most horrid of stories of the topic of your children's antics." Spotting a bench, the two meandered over, finding a moment of repose on its hard surface.  
  
"Certainly such tales would not deter you from wanting your own family," he inquired with a certain investment in the answer.  
  
"Hardly, I would love one day to be able to raise a family with such energy, and life. It is a sad thing to witness a sedated sort of family, you wonder what happened to subdue them in such a manner."  
  
"SIRE!" a voice called, stumbling around the corner appeared Tapuc, trying to regain his breath, then suddenly turning solid as stone as he realized he might have interrupted his King, and his friend. "I can come back later sire, so sorry to disturb you." He began to start his erratic bowing, and backing out. After a few moments of allowance, perhaps for his own amusement, Thranduil raised his hand, giving his capable, yet so incapable, aide permission to remain, and attempt to speak.  
  
"Oh, well, thanks you my Lord, I suppose you might like to hear this news, very good news indeed, yes, very good." Amidst the rambling of his aide, and Helyanwe's own stifled laughter, Thranduil cleared his throat to regain Tapuc's attention.  
  
"Just please, if you could, tell me what good news you have," the King ordered gently as not to startle the young nervous elf; in a lighter mood after guessing what the good news was. Before Tapuc could deliver his news, Legolas came bounding into the garden, running up to his father.  
  
"They are home! I see Kai, he is home with Verya! Come ada, we go see now!" The little one yelled, grabbing hold of his father's hand trying to pull his father's much larger form along with his own slight one.  
  
"Um, well yes that was the news I had as well, King Thranduil, we have won. Yes, that was it." Legolas stopped pulling his father, to stare at the bumbling aide, Thranduil, now in a much lighter mood, could do nothing but laugh at the sight. He scooped his little elfling up in his arms and whispered into his ear, "Don't stare, it's not polite." Then turning his attention on his aide, "Thank you Tapuc, I very much appreciate the effort you made in delivery."  
  
Without giving his aide a chance to perform his traditional bowing routine, the party ran from the room, to greet their returning friends.  
  
***Once again your reviews are kind and appreciated. I enjoy so much reading that you have liked this story so far. I apologize for my inability to write anything to o with fighting, hopefully after a few trial and errors my skills will improve. Happy Holidays, I'll try to post the last chapter shortly!!*** 


	9. Returning home

***Last chapter!!*** ***Lord of the Rings and all ideas linked to that are not mine but Tolkien, thought I'd let you in on that secret.***  
  
There was a certain amount of pride obtained from riding at the head of such noble troops, Kaimelar thought to himself; he took a breath. This was where he belonged, not in the diplomatic halls where his tongue distorted all his words; it was out on the battlefield fighting beside those he trusted with his life. He glanced to his side, and saw Verya beside him, staring in a manner some might refer to as stoic, but Kaimelar was not fooled by the soldier's rigid stance, he could see the glimmer in the elder's eyes. Though he was able to hide his joy, his elation behind his years of training, Kaimelar was not fooled, he knew his commander far too well to miss the spark of approval in his eyes. And though, the captain did not turn his head to acknowledge the eldest of Thranduil's offspring, he gave a slight nod. Kaimelar bit back the smile forming upon his face.  
  
"Prince Kaimelar," Tulcahrve's voice sounded on his other side, he turned with an inquisitive eyebrow raised, still not used to his close friend calling him by his official title. Surprised at how well, Tulcahrve was able to follow protocol on the battlefield, for he was renown for his inability to remember such rules in a regular surrounding. Not a year ago his friend had burst in to his father's hall, with a delegation of men from Laketown present for trade negotiation, reeking of some stench the was indefinable, holding the carcass of a dead animal he had killed. The reasons behind any of his action were never told, though the prince was fairly sure his friend had none, thinking was not Tulcahrve's strong suit, he did things on impulse, and was the constant source of amusement. Now that Kaimelar thought on it, it seemed as though Legolas was simply a younger version of his friend, perhaps that was the reasoning behind his father trying to limit the time those two spent together.  
  
"Something bothering you, Tulcah?" As he undoubtedly was aware of, Tulcah took to believe that his friend referring to him on such a light term gave him permission to drop all the officialness, which he did, which Kaimelar was glad of.  
  
"I can't find my horse Kai! A damned stupid orc arrow shot her and now she's gone and run off. You'd think she'd know better, I mean, in all honesty, my girl can't remove that arrow on her own, I'm the one with the hands."  
  
"You must excuse him Kai, he took a bump on his head, I would disregard most of what he says," Verya added, still keeping his regal form; Tulcahrve frowned at Verya, bump or not he was utterly aware of each and every word he was choosing, well most of the words.  
  
"Please Captain, you were there, she ran off!" he defended; distinctly remember riding beside the Captain when the incident occurred.  
  
"She's probably in the stables, she knows her way home better than you. I doubt you'd ever make it home if didn't have her to guide you."  
  
"Do you two rehearse these remarks? And you are one to talk about getting lost in these woods, Kai, I remember a time." A murderous stare stopped Tulcahrve short, though he feared not his friend, perhaps this was not the best moment to bring up old embarrassing memories, now was a time of celebration. "Just worried about horse sir." He responded shrugging, not noticing his friend suppressing his laughter; that's just what they all needed Tulcahrve with another bump on his head and his guiding force of a horse missing. If others thought Kai and Tulcah were good friends, one did not see the elf and his horse in their state of natural banter, which the horse commonly won. Kai was certain that his friend would have a few words for his wayward horse when he found her and was assured of her well being.  
  
"Well, look at that, Kai! Look up there, seems as though we have a greeting party, I was certain that people were worried for my welfare."  
  
"I'm certain you presence would be missed; there would be a lot less laughter with you gone." Whether an insult or compliment, Tulcahrve was unsure, but he agreed nonetheless, there always was a lot of laughter no matter where he went.  
  
***  
  
"I see them! I see Kai, and Verya, And Tulcah, and everyone else!" Legolas shouted atop his father's shoulder, straining his neck to get a better look, accidentally catching his father's jaw with his unruly swinging foot.  
  
"I see them as well adar! Look at all of them!" Sildulin shouted, uttering a sigh of relief at seeing the sight of all of them, safe.  
  
"Legolas, please, for the sake of my head, I ask you to stop squirming such." Thranduil cried out, after another array of kicks hitting him in his head. Legolas ceased for a moment, laying his chin atop his father's head, playing with a stray strand that happened to float by his hand.  
  
"I cannot wit for Kai to tell me the story of what happened," the child sighed, as his brother came ever closer to the place they stood awaiting his arrival.  
  
***  
  
"Well do my eyes deceive me, or is that Helyanwe standing there beside your sister," Tulcahrve pointed out, in a mild jest to his friend.  
  
"I hadn't noticed, but yes, look, she's come home, finally." Even from afar he could see the radiance of her beauty, he thought back to the days of hearing her speak, the way her fingers brushed his hands while they both reached for a pitcher of water; but they were simply friends, good friends, that's all.  
  
"Perhaps, we should hasten our pace?" Tulcahrve further indulged, enjoying the way his friend's face gradually changed hues, it was ever a wonder how many different shades of red existed. Could that many different pigments of red could one face be capable of? Tulcah considered himself more than lucky to have been graced with the friendship of the Prince.  
  
"No, no, this pace is fine." But his friend paid no heed to his words, galloping off to meet the friends and family awaiting their arrival. Verya laughed at the exchange between the two friends, a laugh worthy of a look from the Prince.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kaimelar asked defensively aware it was some joke on him.  
  
"Are you going to allow Tulcah to grace the young maiden with his prescience before your own? Might steal her heart you know." The Captain replied, a mixture of mirth and seriousness intertwined in the words. Kaimelar gazed off to where his friend had just sped off to, catching sight once more of Helyanwe's face; taking a moment to think of what Verya had just said.  
  
"I do this cause we are simply good friends and I do not wish for her to suffer to banter of Tulcah," Kaimelar said, as he too galloped off trying to catch his friend, hopefully the horse that Tulcah was borrowing was not so learned in the ways to the palace doors as his injured mare was.  
  
***  
When Kaimelar had reached his intended destination, Tulcahrve had already dismounted, kneeling so as to speak to Legolas face to face. He jumped from his mount, to the smiling faces of those standing near him, aware of Legolas running from the kneeling Tulcah to grasp onto his brother's hand. And in the distance he could hear Legolas' impatient voice, awaiting for his brother's attention, which was unfortunately for the elfling, occupied with Helyanwe.  
  
"Kai," she said, approaching him, throwing her arms around him in what was a purely platonic hug.  
  
"It is good to see you again Anwe." The two separated and stared at each other for a moment, sheepish grins appearing and disappearing from their faces, as they searched for some words to speak to fill in the silence between them. But the tugging at his arm sufficed for the moment, as Legolas clamored to be held, in order to regain his brother's waning attention.  
  
"Kai! You fight!" Legolas exclaimed, as his brother lifted him.  
  
"Yes, I did. Don't you go running off looking for a fight though, alright there little one?" Legolas nodded, why did people always assume he was going to go running off looking for trouble, he was well aware he was much too little to go fighting orcs.  
  
"We don't want anything bad happening to you, acorn, I just got home and I would like to spend some time with you and you siblings," Helyanwe added tickling the small elf in Kai's arms.  
  
Thranduil looked at the sight, if he had not known better he would have assumed they were a new family embarking on a new life. It was getting to a time in his life where Kai had to start thinking about marriage, and why not she, friends they may claim to be, but to the spectator the spark between them was so apparent it frustrated you to see them deny it.  
  
"I would love for her to be my sister," Sildulin whispered into her father's ear, seeing the same thing he was.  
  
"It would be nice," he said, putting his arm around her. "But come let us greet your brother, protect him from Legolas."  
  
"Give him here," Tulcahrve called, extending his arms out to Legolas, who leapt willingly into them, "Let me tell him what it was like to be right in the middle of such a ferocious fight." Kaimelar gave his friend a light shove, hitting the cut on his arm. "Watch it! I've been wounded, by the terrible orc blade." He said adding extra emphasis on his words enthralling Legolas.  
  
"Have you really been hurt?" Sildulin asked, coming up behind him, reaching out for his arm.  
  
"It isn't his arm you should be worried about but his head, and that was before it struck the ground," Verya remarked atop his horse, arriving where the rest had congregated.  
  
"Find my horse?" Tulcahrve asked eagerly, having not heard a word of his horse's fate, though not really seeking any either.  
  
"Have you looked in the stables?" Verya replied, landing softly on the ground, bowing to Thranduil where he stood, "It is my pleasure to report a victory for your kingdom, sire."  
  
"I am glad to hear it my friend. I trust these two performed admirable." He clasped his friend's forearm in greeting, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he asked of the two young warriors.  
  
"Not to be so forward as to speak for my dear commander," Tulcahrve started.  
  
"I would never believe you to be forward, but go ahead, speak your mind." King Thranduil replied in good faith, curious as to how the young one would inflate his part in the battle.  
  
"Thank you, and may I say, long live the king. But the truth is, my lord, I was granted the chance to save my most admired Captain's life from the grasp on a blood thirsty orc, whose sole purpose of existence was but to bring down the greatest captain that ever graced these fair woods." Tulcahrve finished in a flourish, beaming as he saw the elfling in his arms light up with excitement.  
  
"You saved Verya?"  
  
"Oh did he ever, I thought I wasn't going to make it through this fray," Verya chirped in before clasping Tulcah's shoulder, readying himself to stable his own horse and clean himself up, "You have my gratitude Tulcah, I can only hope to repay you for your deed."  
  
"Do not worry, the only payment I desire is your hard earned respect m Captain," Verya raised an eyebrow as he studied the suspiciously somber face of Tulcah. If he hadn't known the young elf so well, he would have thought him sincere, but he didn't so upon a second look at the other's features, he could see the light of the jest in his eyes. With his free hand, Tulcah saluted his Captain, before left.  
  
"You are lucky you are an agreeable person, or I fear you might have been exiled from these lands long ago for your free flowing tongue." Tulcahrve smirked at the King's words.  
  
"But alas, I am my liege, for what would you do without my company, imagine what a dull place it would be."  
  
"Aye, so sadly true."  
  
***  
  
It was a bit of tome before Helyanwe and Kaimelar were able to get anytime alone, time to catch up on the years they were separated. Together they say with the backs resting on a large tree not too far from the horse's stables, where not too long ago Tulcahrve checked on his horse, who was in fact there waiting patiently for her master to find his way there.  
  
"Do you miss it?" Kaimelar asked after a moment of silence had once again found its way into their conversation, though such silence was more bearable when the two were alone than surrounded by people.  
  
"Miss what?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder, gazing up unto the star filled sky.  
  
"Rivendell, it is beautiful there, as you must well know." He felt her take a breath, as she visualized the world she had just left not a week ago. It did retain a certain ethereal beauty.  
  
"I suppose I do a bit. But there is nothing like Mirkwood to my eyes. Though it does not have the elegance of that land, its beauty is in the searching for it. It is in the hidden secrets that you find behind the trees, deep within its walls that is so comforting. The people who have fought and come together to fight the darkness which encroaches, it is in the light that remains though it could have just as easily extinguished, is what will allows make these woods a home worth returning to." She took a moment, reposing once more in the stars above her, feeling the wall ensnaring the words she wished she could say. Though it wasn't all she wished to share with, she added simply, "I also missed you."  
  
Kaimelar smiled; glad to know that she thought of him while she was away. He had feared that he was the only one who thought on the distance between them, who awaited the reunion between them. "As I did you," he quickly added, fearful she might not feel as deeply about him as he did her, and did not want her to misinterpret his words (though it would not be a misinterpretation), "How could I not miss a friend such as yourself."  
  
She winced slightly inwardly, perhaps tonight was the night for such admissions to come, and perhaps she read something in his eyes that was not there. Cuddling closer to him, she agreed, "There was never such friends as us." And there the two remained together gazing upon the great, dark sky above, sharing the support of the old tree behind them, which one could almost hear sigh as it witnessed the two remain separate though they clung so close.  
  
***  
  
As it was a night of celebration, Legolas was allowed to stay up later than Thranduil would have normally allowed, and he spent his extra hours sitting upon Verya's lap, imploring him for more stories.  
  
"When I am old like you, I can fight?" Legolas asked, gazing up with adoring eyes at the captain.  
  
"I suppose you can if you like, though hopefully, time will not require for you to battle. Hopefully things in this forest will once again become bright and good." Verya replied, he sounded old to his own ears.  
  
"It isn't bright and good?" Legolas asked, not aware that the home he inhabited and loved was anything but good; even the best of places had its occasional spiders.  
  
Verya thought on the young one's words, thought of his home now and as it had been. There was no denying there was a change, a step towards darkness; that was simply the truth no matter how you looked upon it, and he had tried to view what happened to this land from all angles, find the optimism in the diminishing hope. But there on the little prince's face was the pure trust in the innate goodness of the world, he had lost when witnessing the worse that the world could offer. In the bright blue eyes he saw that hope would always remain if he allowed himself to believe in the innocence of childhood. It was not time to destroy the little one's naïve, yet refreshing, trust that even in darkness there is the bright light of good.  
  
"Verya?" Legolas asked again waiting for an answer.  
  
"With you in it, my Prince, this forest will have a light brighter than any star could offer," Verya stood with the Prince in his arms, "But now we are going to put you to bed, let us find your adar to tuck you in."  
  
"No, that's okay." Verya had never known the child to want to go to bed without a story at the least, why would he ask for his father not to come, did he think going to bed by yourself was part of being a warrior; Verya hoped not. "You tuck me in?" The elfling asked with his blue eyes wide and innocent. Verya thought on the past events of the last couple days, and was thankful; thankful that maimed relationships had once again been repaired.  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
***I'll admit the ending was cheesy, but I think we all need the occasional cheese in our life. Thanks for reading the story, an reviewing if such an impulse took hold. It's the end of another story, but hopefully, with winter break coming I can start another! Thanks for the support guys and Happy Holidays, Have a good Winter.*** 


End file.
